


Ears

by sumomomochi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumomomochi/pseuds/sumomomochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme prompt mini-fill : Now that Dave and Jade have reached god tier, they meet again and Dave can't help but start stratching behind her ears and giving her plenty of affection that you'd give to a dog. And does she love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Meme thread : http://homesmut.livejournal.com/11448.html?thread=19773880#t19773880

You would never admit this out loud, but those fluffy white dog ears Harley has? Fucking cute. You smirk slightly as she twirls, her black witch's dress spinning out around her as she shows off her new outfit.

"Digging the ruby slippers, Dorothy," you tell her, "But what's with keeping Toto under your hood?"

She giggles, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she flips her hood back, showing that, yes, her ears are real. "Aren't they cute?" she asks, green eyes gleaming with joy. The girl brings her hands up to her chest, curling them out like paws, "Arf!"

Even your ectotwin laughs at that, bringing one dainty, long fingered hand up to cover her mouth. The Egderp tackles his own ectotwin, ruffling her hair and scratching behind her ears. She squeals, squirming in his arms, and tickles him back. They end up in a heap on the ground. You lean against a wall in an ironically casual way and roll your eyes behind your shades.

"They're so soooooft!"John sings, even as Jade is sprawled out across his chest. They laugh together for a moment longer before they disentangle. Jade bounds over to you, smile wide and open. Her cheeks are flushed from laughter and her eyes are shining. She's totally cute.

"You wanna touch 'em?"

Rose snorts softly. She knows exactly how you think. You smirk at her and tug at one dog ear gently. She wrinkles her nose at you, smile shifting into a pouting frown. Your smirk widens into a proper smile as you scratch her behind the ear. She hums happily, eyes closing as she nudges her head up into your hand. She's even wiggling her butt.

You are totally a dog person.


End file.
